


Cinnamon

by mssrj_335



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smells, but that's not really my intent here., could be read as gen fic, finn likes the way poe smells ok, i was drunk when i wrote this so bear w me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wakes up in the infirmary and there's a smell in the air that he doesn't know.  But he recognizes, and he's never felt so safe when he finds out where it came from</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [why_not_sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_sabriel/gifts).



> for all those awesome headcanons

Finn looked around blearily.  The walls around him were stark white and he vaguely wondered if he wasn’t in some sort of afterlife.  Then, he heard a faint mechanical beeping filling the room and realized no, this wasn’t actually any afterlife.  It might be some sort of purgatory, though.  Considering how much everything hurt, a really annoying, beeping purgatory.  A med droid rolled from a closet secreted in the corner, surprising him with squeaky wheels, and said in a graveled, mechanic voice,

 

“It’s good to see you awake, sir.”

 

Finn scoffed lightly and groaned.  “I’m not sure I’m all awake yet,” he mumbled.  He shuffled in his bed and tried to ignore the aching in his back as he took a deep breath.  Then, he caught a strange smell.  

 

“What is that?” he asked.  His voice was croaking, his everything hurting, but the smell was pervading now that he noticed it.  It was sweet, spicy, on top.  Underneath, there was a faint tang of motor oil.  It was familiar, but he couldn’t figure out how. It made him feel peaceful.  At ease.  

 

The droid tilted its head and sucked in a sample as it took his vitals.  “My sampling hardware suggests that the smells you may be experiencing include disinfectant, plastic, motor oil, and cinnamon.”

 

Cinnamon?  Finn’s brows scrunched together.  He’d never heard of that before but as he took another deep breath, the smell was decidedly familiar.  It reminded him of space and sand and ozone.  But where had he smelled that before?

 

The med droid was just rolling back when someone new rolled in.  There it was again.  Cinnamon.  Finn tilted his head, which was the only part of his that probably didn’t hurt, to try to see who was coming in.  He heard a faint gasp then he was being smothered in the smell.

 

“ _Finn_.  Thank the damn stars, you’re awake!”

 

Leather was the first thing he registered, until he recognized the voice and the arms encircling his shoulders.

 

“Poe,” he croaked.

 

The pilot was enveloping him, surrounding him.  Then, he pulled back, smiling wide and gripping his shoulders tight.

 

“It’s good to see you awake, Finn,” Poe said, a trademark lip bite coloring his mouth a most attractive pink hue.

 

Finn could only stare for a moment.  He was distracting.  Really distracting, actually, so Finn did the only thing he could think of.  Granted, his thinking wasn’t the clearest and maybe his motor functions weren’t at top notch, but he wrapped his arms around Poe’s and dragged him close, drowning himself in the smell of cinnamon and motor oil.  Poe sucked in a breath softly and froze until Finn said,

 

“It was you.  I knew I knew that from somewhere.”

 

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Poe asked.

 

Finn thought maybe he should let Poe go, but it just felt so good to hug the pilot like he wanted to.  And, if he really felt bad about it later, he could always blame his actions on the meds.  

 

“The smell, on Jakku,” Finn breathed.  “It got me through the desert on Jakku and I wasn’t ever sure what it was.”

 

This time, Poe did pull back and stared at him, head tilted and eyes perplexed.  Finn smiled and took a deep breath, one more time.  

 

“Cinnamon got me through the desert, Poe,” he mused, fiddling absentmindedly with Poe’s jacket.  “I didn't know it was you.  I guess you could say you saved me.”

 

“Again?” the pilot asked with a wry smile.

 

Finn smiled wide and let his hand trace Poe’s cinnamon-tinged jaw, more tender than he would ever admit.  “Yeah, again,” he murmured. 

 

Now, he realized why the smell had comforted him.


End file.
